The invention relates to an electromagnetically actuatable valve for fuel injection systems of internal combustion engines. A valve is already known in which the flat armature is guided by a diaphragm held firmly in place and attached to the housing on its circumference. However, with a suspension of the flat armature via a diaphragm in this way, there is the danger that the flat armature may flutter in an uncontrolled manner before, during and after actuation.